Bella Witwicky
by Mitzuki Mei Uchiha Otaku Friki
Summary: Bella y Sam son hermanos, cuando Sam muere por una emboscada decepticon, el ejercito manda a Bella a Forks, sin ningún autobot, cambiándole el apellido, y apariencias, por que ella ahora es la única que tiene la clave para destruir a los humanos, sin embargo se encuentra con Edward Cullen, 3 años después los decepticons la encuentran ¿que pasara?. situado en Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos sino Edward fuera mio y bumblebee mi coche

* * *

_Bpov_

Ya hacia 3 años de la muerte de mi hermano, 3 años desde que me separe de bumblebee y los autobots, el equipo NEST me izo venir a Forks cambiando mi apellido y forma para no ser descubierta, yo era de un pelo negro con ojos azules, me parecía mucho a mikaela, solo que yo soy muy pálida, mi nombre verdadero es Bella Marie Witwicky, me enviaron aquí para que ningún decepticon me encuentre ya que tengo el poder de acabar o renacer a cualquier ser existente, puedo cambiar de forma y curar a los heridos, todo fue por absorber los poderes del cubo, Sam mi hermano murió por una emboscada de los decepticons, solo pudieron salvarme a mi, ya después en Forks conocí a Edward y ustedes ya sabéis la historia, ahora tenia doble problema victoria y un mal presentimiento que me hacia creer que lo que menos quería me encontrara….

"Bella, Bella me ¿estas escuchando?".- Me pregunto Alice

"Eh… oh… pues… lo siento".- Dije un poco apenada

"O Bella se te hace tarde con Ángela, acuérdate que tienes que ir a ver su coche nuevo, y yo te tengo que arreglar".- Me decía con entusiasmo

"O no, Alice solo voy a ir a visitarla no a una fiesta o algo por el estilo".- Le decía ala duende

"Ándale Bella no seas mala".- Y me hiso un tierno puchero que casi me convencía

"Te propongo un trato, si me pongo algo de la moda por mi misma, no mas Barbie Bella por una semana, trato".- Le dije esperanzada y extendiendo la mano

"Trato".- Me dijo con una sonrisa

Subí a su cuarto y me puse una blusa marrón un poco descotada, unos pantalones negros entubados muy ajustados, que hacían notar mis pechos y curvas, y unas botas marrones de piso, baje y todos me miraban impresionados

"Jasper págame".- Dijo Emmett sonriendo y extendiendo su mano Jasper solo gruño y se lo dio

"Bella, y decías que no sabias de la moda".- Me decía Alice muy sonriente

Edward me abrazo por la cintura y me beso

"Te ves hermosa amor - Dijo muy sensual mi sexy vampiro – ya nos vamos".- y nos despedimos para ir con Ángela

"En que ¿piensas amor?".- Me pregunto mi amado, mientras me besaba

"Quisiera contarles algo a ti y a tu familia, pero… creerán que estoy loca, pues por que soy un monstruo".- Le decía tristemente, el paro en seco

"Bella amor tu no eres un monstruo, yo y NUESTRA familia te queremos, no vulvas a decir eso, tu eres un ángel, la razón de mi existencia".- Me decía yo solo asentí

Llegamos ala casa de Ang y miramos su coche era un Nissan 370z rojo con rayas que de impresionada

"wow Ang tu coche es muy bonito".- Dije sonriéndole

"Gracias, este es el ahorro de toda mi vida".- Decía con orgullo

"¿Quieres verlo por dentro?".- Me pregunto yo asentí, abrió la puerta y me senté en el asiento del conductor, mire el volante, y me tense, era un símbolo, pero no cualquiera si no el de un decepticon, con mucho cuidado toque el volante y sentí una electricidad pasar por mi cuerpo, entonces lo supe el ya sabia quien era, Salí del coche

"Ang creo que me tengo que ir, me siento un poco mareada".- Mentí

"Esta bien nos vemos en el instituto, vale".- Me dijo

"Vale".- Le dije y Edward me llevo a su volvo

"Bella, ¿estas bien? Por que si quieres te…

"Descuida Edward, estoy bien solo fue un pequeño mareo".- Le dije intentándolo tranquilizar

Ya casi llegábamos a la mansión cuando, un pie metálico se cruzo en nuestro camino Edward freno tan fuerte que creo que el auto se hubiera destrozado, una cierra gigante estaba partiendo ala mitad el volvo, cuando lo vi

"Es el coche de Ang".- le dije a Edward el solo me cargo e intento llevarme a la mansión Cullen, pero una explosión hizo que saliéramos volando y cayéramos enfrente de la mansión ahí estaban todos los Cullen en posición de ataque, Esme me abrazo protectoramente mientras los chicos intentaban vencerlo, pero no podían hacer nada contra un decepticon, de repente el decepticon agarro a Edward iba a amatarlo, pero no se como me zafé de los brazos de Esme y le tire una pedrada haciendo que el volteara

"Ey es a mi ala que buscas".- Le dije mientras mostraba mi símbolo de autobot y decepticon en mi brazo derecho, soltó a Edward y yo empecé a correr dirección a bosque, mientras el decepticon me perseguía

"Bella vuelve aquí".- Escuche a Carlisle pero al voltearme mire que el decepticon disparo un láser asía mi, después todo se volvió oscuro

* * *

Continuara….


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aquí esta la conti espero Reviews**

**Bpov**

_No se donde estoy lo ultimo que recuerdo es un decepticon disparándome un laser y, me encuentro en un bosque que…_

_Esperen un momento lo recuerdo este es el lugar donde murió mi hermano _

"Sam".- Dije con esperanza de que el todavía estuviera vivo, yo fui las mas afectada de su muerte

"Bella, hermanita prepárate, e enviado a Mikaela para que te ayude, en esta nueva aventura".- Dijo Sam apareciendo

"Por que nos dejaste… te extraño mucho… Sam, llévame contigo".- Le dije entre sollozos

"Y que ay de Edward, de los Cullen, Bumblebee el se siente culpable por lo de mi muerte, pero dile que no es culpa suya ese fue mi destino Bella, entiéndelo – Me decía mientras se acercaba y me tocaba el pecho – Siempre estaré en tu corazón, recuérdalo".- Me dijo y desapareció

"Bella, Bella amor reacciona por favor".- Escuche la voz de mi amado

"Bella por favor no te mueras".- Esa era ¿Rosalie?

"Aquí estoy, estoy viva".- Decía mientras daba vueltas

* * *

Abrí los ojos mientras miraba a todos los Cullen a mí alrededor

"Bella, hija ¿estas bien?".- Dijo Esme tocando me el rostro con cuidado

"Si".- Dije o más bien susurre estoy muy débil y me duele todo, pero no quería preocuparlos, intente levantarme pero ni si quiera podía hacerlo

"¿Dónde esta el decep… robot?".- pregunte

"Un avión lo bombardeo, y el robot se convirtió en carro y se fue".- Dijo Jasper

"Esto fue de película debería de pasar otra vez".- Dijo Emmett y todos lo miraron como si lo quisieran estrangular, mientras Edward me cogió y nos fuimos a la mansión, Carlisle me estaba revisando y los demás reparaban los daños

"Bella, ¿por que le dijiste al robot que a la que buscaba, eras tu?".- Me pregunto Edward mientras entraba,

"Em…pues…yo…um…".-Balbuceaba

_Pillada._- pensé

"Era solo para distraerlo".- Mentí pero me creyó

"No vuelvas hacer eso amor, fue muy peligroso, jamás, vuelvas hacerlo, jamás".- Me dijo mientras me besaba y obvio que le correspondí el beso

"Ya van a empezar, no puedo creerlo".- Decía Emmett interrumpiéndonos como siempre, rodee los ojos

"Muy bien Bells ya llame a Charlie y dijo que podrías quedarte, así que a dormir".- Me dijo Alice mientras que me levantaba de la camilla

"No Alice, no tengo sueño".- Le decía pero bostecé y Edward me llevo a dormir, empezó a cantar mi nana y yo caí en los brazos de Morfeo

**Perdon por que el capi esta corto**


	3. Reencuentro

**Bpov**

"Bella amor es hora de levantarse".- Me decía mi Edward

"5 minutos mas".- Le dije mientras me enrollaba en las sabanas

"No Bella es hora de levantarse te tengo que alistar y…

"No, no, no acuérdate del trato no mas Barbie-Bella por una semana".- Le recordé levantándome de un salto

"No es justo, pero elige ropa da la que te compre".- izo un puchero y desapareció

"Te esperare abajo".- Dijo mi sexy vampiro, mientras me besaba la frente y se iba, me bañe, me puse unos jeans negros entubados, una blusa roja ajustada, unos convers negros, me ice una cola de caballo y baje a desayunar

"Buenos días hija".- Me saludaba Esme mientras me servía dos huevos con yema, tocino y un jugo de naranja

"Buenos días Esme".- Le decía mientras desayunaba, termine y me lave los dientes

"Bella, apúrate senos hace tarde".- Decía Alice ya en el jeep

"Ya voy".- Dije mientras bajaba y me subía al jeep gracias al cielo no me había tropezado

"Te ves hermosa".- Decía Edward mientras yo lo besaba

Llegamos a la escuela y me sorprendí al ver y reconocer a un Pontiac Solstice plateado, un Chevrolet camaro 2008, un GMC Topkick, un Humer H2, una motocicleta rosada, un Chevrolet Spark GT Sport Concept verde, un Chevrolet Trax Concept. Rojo-naranja y el mas importante un camión de carga Peterbilt Azul oscuro con llamas rojas intensas, sin duda alguna pasamos enfrente de ellos, yo solo les sonreí amistosamente, ya que Edward me tenia agarrada de la cintura, sonó el timbre haciendo que me separara de Edward,

"Alumnos es necesario que vayan al estacionamiento de la escuela".- Dijo el Director y todos extrañados y confundidos fuimos a ver, al llegar miramos al equipo NEST

"Muy bien alumnos les presento al capitán Lendos, el les dirá una palabras".- Dijo el director

"Muy bien chicos, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué hacen unos soldados aquí?, muy fácil estaremos aquí durante todo el día para asegurarnos de que no corran peligro, pero si acaso miran a un autobot no se asusten son buenos, ellos son los autobots".- Dijo mientras señalaba en donde ellos estaban y se transformaban en robots, todo mundo estaba sorprendido y…

**Perdón por que el capi este corto pero es que son las 6 de la mañana y no e dormido nada por andar actualizando mis otras historias **

**Reviws?**


	4. Reencuentro parte 2

**Lo siento por no haber actualizado pero la compu se descompuso y la tuvieron que formatear, aquí traigo conti **

**Bpov**

Y me di cuenta de que Bumblebee y Jazz no se transformaban, decidí ir a ver por que

"Bella hermanita a ¿Dónde vas?".- Me pregunto Emmett

"A ver algo ¿Me acompañas?".- Le pregunte mientras me dirigía a Jazz

"Bells espérame".- Dijo Emmett mientras me seguía

"Hola chicos".- Salude a los del NEST

"Hola Bella".- Escuche a coro Emmett solo les fulmino con la mirada

"hermanita ¿los conoces?".- Me pregunto Emmett

"Tu que crees".- Dije sarcásticamente

"Que no".- Dijo y rodee los ojos divertida llegamos y me pitaron 2 veces le entendí como saludo

"Hola Jazz, te extrañe mucho".- Dije al auto plateado

"Yo también te extrañe Bella".- Dijo Jasper extrañado mientras aparecía con los demás, ya que todo mundo miraban a los autobots

"El único Jazz aquí soy yo.- Dijo Jazz mientras se transformaba.- y yo también te extrañe Bella, te tenemos un regalo.- Dijo mientras sacaba una cajita cuadrada plana de color rosado, del moño color plateado

"Sabes que no me gustan los regalos".- Le dije dándole un puchero y tomaba el regalo

"No puede ser ese puchero es mejor que el mío".- Dijo Alice

"Créeme este te gustara es de parte de los autobots, Bumblebee también trae uno pero ese es de parte de los humanos (NEST).- Dijo mientras yo habría el regalo, me quede maravillada era un porta retrato y ay estaba una foto donde estábamos Sam, Mikaela, yo y los autobots, lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir de la alegría de ver a mi hermano y recordar viejos tiempos

"Que no te gusto".- Dijo el capitán Lendous

"Me encanta, gracias pero solo recordaba viejos tiempo".- Dije mientras me dirigía a Bumblebee, abrí la puerta y en el asiento del conductor estaba el otro regalo igual que el otro pero la cajita era amarilla y el moño anaranjado lo abrí y era igual que el otro solo que ahí estábamos en Egipto y estaban los del NEST, Bumblebee se transformo y con un dedo robótico me acaricio la mejilla cariñosamente

"Te quiero mucho Bumblebee".- dije mientras abrazaba su dedo, los autobots y el NEST nos miraban tiernamente, la escuela entera nos miraba confundidos

"Bella me puedes explicar ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?".- Dijo Edward

"En la tarde les cuento".- Dije mientras el director nos decía que fuéramos a nuestras clases, que pasaron muy lentamente, pero a veces mirábamos pasar pies metálicos, llego la hora de comer pero yo me fui a comer a fuera con los autobots, los gemelos cada rato peleaban, Arcee regañaba a Ironhide por decir malas palabras, me divertí mucho con ellos, sonó el timbre me despedí y de nuevo las clases lentas, la única que me gusto fue Biología ya que me tocaba con mi amado, terminaron las clases y Bumblebee se transformo en el Cameron para que subiera

"Iré a las 6".- Les dije mientras me subía a Bumblebee y me iba quemando llantas

"Bella debemos ir al bosque para que explique como te encontraste al decepticon".- Dijo Bee mientras nos desviábamos de la carretera e íbamos al bosque

_Esta será una tarde muy larga_.- pensé

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	5. Explicaciones

**Aviso importante: actualizaré un día si, un día no ya que tengo 8 historias que actualizar y no puedo hacerlo en un día, Dani Salvatore Cullen no abandonaré el fic bueno aquí traigo conti**

**Bpov**

Llegamos al bosque, y ya estaban el NEST y los autobots

"Ahora, Bella nos puedes explicar ¿Cómo es que te encontró ese decepticon?".- Pregunto Lendos

"Fui a visitar a Ángela y me pregunto que si le gustaría, ver su auto, yo acepte y cuando entre en el, mire el símbolo, sentí una descarga y rápidamente me aleje de el, le mentí a Ángela, diciéndole de que me sentía mal, y me fui con Edward, ya cuando casi llegábamos a su casa, fuimos atacados por el decepticon, contento".- Le dije frustrada

"Tendrás que irte de Forks, y ocultar tu identidad, ahora mismo".- Me ordeno Lendos

"No dejare, ni a Edward, ni a los Cullen y es mi ultima palabra".- Dije enojada

"Entonces iras por las malas, es por el bien de la humanidad".- Dijo mientras me agarraba a la fuerza y me intentaba meter a Ironhide, pero yo no me dejaba, me rasgo un poco la ropa, y me lastimaba al moverme, tuve que usar uno de mis poderes, e ice que saliera volando, los demás vinieron por mi, e intentaron agarrarme, yo los esquivaba con dificultad, y entonces uno me quería poner un tranquilizante, me dio en el hombro, me ice invisible y me tele transporté cerca de la mansión de los Cullen, sentí que mis piernas me fallaban, me quite el tranquilizante, siempre gasto bastante energía al tele transportarme, me dolía mucho la cabeza, hay estaba Emmett y Jasper jugando ajedrez, se percataron de mi olor, y al verme, rápidamente me ayudaron a levantarme, sentía como las fuerzas se me iban, el tranquilizante estaba haciendo efecto

"Bella, ¿Estas bien?".- Escuche que dijo Jasper y todo se volvió negro

**Empov**

Este día si que era raro, Bella hablaba con esos robots, y dijo que a las 6vendría a contarnos todo, así que le contamos a Esme y Carlisle lo sucedido y estuvieron de acuerdo con Bella, yo y Jasper estábamos jugando ajedrez el muy sínico hacia trampa, pos yo el gran Emmett soy el mejor jugando en ajedrez y era invencible,

"Jasper no hagas trampas".- Le dije frustrado

"Emmett, hermano aprende ha perder".- Dijo con una sonrisa, lo estaba disfrutando el muy sinvergüenza, pero de repente, empecé a oler el olor de Bella voltee a ver y mire a Bella de rodillas, tocándose la cabeza, tenia las ropas rasgadas y uno que otro morete, rápidamente yo y Jasper fuimos a ayudarla, la levantamos

"Bella, ¿Estas bien?".- Pregunto Jasper y Bella se desmayo

_Eddy ven rápido, Bella se ha desmayado_.- Pensé y ya se encontraba a un lado de mí

"Emmett, ya te dije que no me digas Eddy, ¿Qué le paso?".- Pregunto preocupado

"No lo se estábamos jugando ajedrez y nos encontramos a así a Bella".- Dijo Jasper, mientras Edward cargaba a Bella y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Eddy

"Carlisle".- Dijo Edward mientras recostaba a Bella en la cama, Carlisle la empezó a examinar

"Chicos miren, lo que encontré.- Dijo Alice, mientras entraba y mostraba una vacuna.- estaba a pocos cm. En donde encontraron a Bella".- Carlisle la cogió

"Es un sedante, la han sedado, solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte".- Dijo Carlisle

**Espero que les haiga gustado **

**Reviews?**


	6. Explicaciones parte 2

**Aquí traigo conti espero que les guste y gracias shineevero me ayudaste con tu comentario**

**Bpov**

Empecé a recordar y miraba todo borroso, cuando empecé a ver todo con claridad, parecía que estaba en el cuarto de Edward

"¿Dónde estoy?".- Pregunte, me dolía tanto la cabeza que sentía que me iba a partir en 2, mire que Edward y Alice estaban a un lado de mi

"Bella, ¿Estas bien?".- Me pregunto Alice, yo solo asentí

"JASPER ESTUPIDO, TE VOY A MATAR, TRAMPOSO!".- Escuche que gritaba Emmett y me tape los oídos, gemí de dolor, y Edward se percato de eso, desapareció y escuche un fuerte golpe, y un gemido de dolor

"Bella, ¿Estas segura de que estas bien? ¿Qué te paso?".- Me susurro Alice, Edward regreso y se le veía que estaba molesto

"Ya no aguanto, la cabeza, me puedes traer poquito hielo".- Dije mientras me tocaba la frente y gemía de dolor, Esme apareció con una bolsa de hielo, seguida por Jasper y Emmett, el ultimo se sobaba la cabeza

"Toma, querida".- Dijo Esme, maternalmente mientras me daba la bolsa de hielo, yo la agarre y me la puse en el sentido

"Ahora nos puedes explicar, ¿Cómo es que conoces a esos robots?".- Dijo Rosalie, me acomode para poder, explicarles

"Yo en realidad no me llamo, Bella Swan, mi nombre verdadero es Bella Marie Witwicky, yo tenia a un hermano, se llamaba Sam, el y yo compramos un auto, viejo y después nos dimos cuenta de que era un robot alienígena, nuestro protector, después conocimos a los autobots, teníamos que proteger el cubo, fuimos a la ciudad y me enviaron a ir a un edificio para entregar el cubo a un helicóptero, pero cuando ya estaba en la cima, el helicóptero fue atacado y se estrello, megatron el líder de los decepticons, me siguió e izo que me callera del edificio pero Optimus me salvo, lucho contra megatron, pero el me encontró cuando megatron, iba atraparme para quitarme el cubo, yo le apunte en el pecho, y el cubo, disparo un laser y se desiso, después de un año se izo el equipo NEST, en ese año fui a la universidad con mi hermano, ese año Optimus murió, fuimos hasta Egipto, para poder revivirlo funcionó, y después de 3 meses, Sam, Mikaela la novia de Sam, Bumblebee y yo, estábamos haciendo un picnic en un bosque, fuimos atacados por los decepticons y Sam… Sam… murió.- Dije y empecé a llorar, Edward me empezó a consolar, todavía me dolía la muerte de mi hermano y seguí.- Después de eso Bumblebee se culpaba y todavía lo sigue haciendo, el equipo NEST me izo que, viniera a Forks, cambie de físico y me cambiaron de apellido, no me dejaron traer a Bumblebee, para que no sospecharan, pero ahora que los decepticon, saben donde estoy, gracias a que el decepticon que nos ataco la otra ves, hoy los del NEST me dijeron, que de nuevo me tenia que ir dejando a todo mundo, pero me nege y me quisieron, meter a Ironhide a la fuerza, me zafe del capitán Lendos, y todos me querían atrapar, uno me clavó el tranquilizante en el hombro, yo me separe de ellos me ice, invisible y me tele transporte hasta aquí, por eso tengo este dolor de cabeza".- Termine de decir y escuche un gruñido me voltee a ver y mire a Edward que tenia, los ojos negros como el carbón de la furia, desapareció y Jasper y Emmett fueron tras el

"A ¿Dónde fue?".- Pregunte preocupada, el jamás se había comportado así

"Fue por los del NEST planea hacer una masacre".- Dijo Alice poniendo cara de horror

"Bella, como te tele transportaste, si tu eres humana".- Dijo Rosalie, yo Negué

"No soy completamente, humana los decepticon me buscan ya que yo puedo, re hacer un raza que ya no exista o este en peligro de extinción, puedo cambiar de forma, tele transportarme, hacerme invisible, hacer escudos tanto físicos, como síquicos, etc.".- Le dije

"Voy por Edward, los chicos no pueden contra el, Bella vendrás conmigo a la mejor y se tranquiliza".-Dijo Alice mientras, yo me subía a la espalda de Rosalie y fuimos por Edward, ahora si que estaba preocupada, solo espero que Edward no cometa la locura.

**Espero que les haiga gustado **

**Reviews?**


	7. Nunca hay que hacer enojar a Edward

**Aquí traigo conti, espero que les guste**

**Empov**

Edward estaba furioso, Jasper y yo lo estábamos, siguiendo, lo alcance a garrar, pero me estampo contra un árbol, yo también estaba enojada al igual que Jasper por haber dañado, a nuestra hermanita, pero no podíamos matar, a los humanos, el gobierno sospecharía, pero a Edward nunca lo había visto así, sin duda iba, hacer una masacre contra esos humanos

**Epov**

Estaba furioso, ellos creían, que me iban a alejar de mi Bella, que equivocados están y lo peor es que la habían, lastimado esto no se iba aquedar así, todos lo que les suelen hacer daño a mi Bella terminan muertos y estos eran los siguientes

**Bpov**

Habíamos alcanzado a Jasper y a Emmett y sin duda Edward me preocupaba cada vez mas, empezamos a dirigirnos hacia el, pero cuando llegamos, miramos que Edward iba a cortarle el cuello al capitán Lendos y los del NEST y los autobots no podían hacer nada, ya que podrían lastimar a Lendos y había muchos hombres, muy mal heridos

"Edward, no vayas hacer una locura".- Dije mientras bajaba de Rosalie y me acercaba con cuidado a Edward, todos estaban mirando

"Pero, Bella ellos…"

"Pero, nada Edward no puedes, hacerles daño, que no lo entiendes, ellos tienen familia, algunos tienen hijos, no puedes quitarles a sus padres, a esas criaturas, ellos esperan ansiosos su llegada, esperando a que su padre o madre, vuelva con ellos, por favor, no cometas, una locura".- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos volvieron hacer dorados, el me abrazo y me beso, como si temiera a perderme

**Epov**

Llegue y mire un gran campamento, cuando mire a un gran robot, rápidamente supe que se llamaba, Ironhide, me fui encima de el pero, el al ver que yo lo atacaba, me saco volando y me disparo un laser, lo esquive, pero empezaron a llegar algunos soldados y a velocidad vampírica los empecé a atacar, pero llegaban, mas y mas y yo me iba sobre ellos sin terminar de matar a los otros, mire a Lendos y me abalance hacia el, los demás se detuvieron al ver a que velocidad iba, pero no me importo si de todos modos iban a morir, cuando iba a cortar el cuello de este estúpido, me llego el olor de mis hermanos y de mi amada

"Edward, no vayas hacer una locura".- Escuche que me dijo mi amada la voltee a ver y ella se acercaba a mi poco a poco

"Pero, Bella ellos…"

"Pero, nada Edward no puedes, hacerles daño, que no lo entiendes, ellos tienen familia, algunos tienen hijos, no puedes quitarles a sus padres, a esas criaturas, ellos esperan ansiosos su llegada, esperando a que su padre o madre, vuelva con ellos, por favor, no cometas, una locura".- Me interrumpió y tenia razón, leí los pensamientos de Lendos y tenia a una esposa e hija esperándolo, la abrace y la bese como nunca lo había echo, como si perdiera a perderla y era cierto, Lendos nos miro interrogadoramente

"¿Qué eres?".- Pregunto el

_E conocido a, robots alienígenas y licántropos pero ¿Qué será el?_-Pensó el, decidí mejor decirle, de todos modos, ya sabia de los chuchos

"¿Conoces a los licántropos?".- Le pregunte, el asintió

"¿Cuál es su enemigo de naturaleza?".- Le pregunte

"Los vampiros".- Dijo y me miro impresionado

_A caso ellos son vampiros, pero sus ojos, son dorados_.- Pensó confundido

"Somos vegetarianos, no bebemos sangre humana, si no animal".- Dijo Alice segura

_El guardara el secreto, Edward, lo e visto_.- Me dijo la duende en sus pensamientos

"Lo bueno es que volviste Bella, agárrenlos".- Ordeno Lendos, nos pusimos en posición de ataque, Alice agarro a Bella, los soldados venían por nosotros pero se estrellaron con algo

"Veo que tus poderes han avanzado, Bells".- Dijo burlonamente Lendos y voltee a ver a Bella, tenia los ojos totalmente violetas, mire que 2 robots se transformaba, en carro y venían rápidamente abrieron sus puertas

"Suban".- Dijo Bella, mientras se subía a el carro que lo reconocí que Bella lo había llamado Bumblebee y el otro era Ironhide, subimos rápidamente, y los carros arrancaron, fuimos seguidos, por una motocicleta rosa, un Chevrolet Spark GT Sport Concept verde y un Chevrolet Trax Concept. Rojo-Naranja

**Lendospov**

Esa chica de nuevo había, escapado y con algunos de los autobots, yo sabía que ellos la querían mucho, y yo también la quiero pero tenia que ser así, para el bien de este mundo, ella sabía a que se arriesgaba y yo la admiraba por su valentía y bondad, ella era diferente a muchos jóvenes y eso la convertía en una chica especial, pero ella tiene que, hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, Optimus, dijo que no me ayudaría a atraparla que lo hiciéramos por nuestra cuenta, por eso era mas difícil, y era mas por los vampiros que la protegían, yo no diría nada igual que mis compañeros, era un secreto, y yo comprendía por que ese chico nos vino a atacar, era obvio que estaba enojado, por haber herido a su compañera

**Espero que les haiga gustado, si ustedes quieren que en el próximo cap. Sepan por que el capitán Lendos sabe de los licántropos comenten, entre mas rápido decidan, mas rápido actualizo**

**Reviews? **


	8. Bee ¿Muere?

**Al fin regreso, mis lectores chulos y hermosos les envió un besote, aquí les traigo conti**

**Bpov**

Mientras Bee y los autobots nos llevaban a la mansión yo estaba volteada para que Edward y los Cullen no me vieran en este estado de animo, lagrimas traicioneras bajaban de mi rostro, bajos recuerdos de mi hermano habían vuelto a mi poniéndome en el mismo estado que estaba en su muerte, gracias al cielo Jasper estaba con Ironhide si no ya me estuviera cuestionando ¨ ¿Por qué estas triste? ¨ O cosas por el estilo, pero de repente vi una pequeña bola roja que venia hacia nosotros y cada ves que se acercaba aumentaba de tamaño hasta quedar ala altura de los arboles, abrí los ojos como platos, al parecer Bumblebee no se había percatado de que esa cosa venia hacia nosotros

"Bumblebee".- Dije y agarre el volante haciendo que diera un giro brusco, pero por un pelo logre que Bee no fuera partido por la mitad, rápidamente sentí que Bee nos sacaba de el y junto con los otros autobots se transformaban listos para pelear, empezaron a llegar más de esas cosas, hasta dejarnos rodeados y empezaron a atacar, eran muy rápidos y los autobots las esquivaban con dificultad e intentaban dañarlas, pero esas cosas tenían un campo de fuerza que revertía los golpes, de repente todo paso muy rápido una de esas cosas había partido a Bee por la mitad y el cayo muerto ya sin su chispa vital

"Bumblebee!".- Grite de dolor mientras me dirigía a el, toque su rostro robótico y veía sus ojos ahora ya apagados, empecé a llorar de dolor

_Primero Sam y ahora Bee, por que me haces esto dios, que hice para merecer esto!_- Grite en mis adentros

Mi gran tristeza fue cambiada al odio y al rencor, ahora solo había una cosa que todo mi ser quería y era: **Venganza!**

Mire fijamente a esa puta cosa y me concentre en copiarla para crear a cosas como esas pero del bando autobot, sentí como de la tierra surgían de esas cosas pero de lugar de ser rojas, eran azules, les di más poder para que vencieran más rápido a esas cositas rojas y como predije en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los rojos estaban destruidos, me dirigí hacia el rostro metálico de Bee y de nuevo empecé a llorar, todo ahora era silencio, sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, voltee y era Alice quien me miraba con ojos tristes

"Bella, lo siento pero el esta…

"No el no esta muerto no lo esta, eso solo sucederá sobre mi cadáver".- Dije mientras intentaba hacer el conjuro para revivirlo

"Monsters, how should I feel?  
Creatures lie here, looking through the window

Monsters, how should I feel?  
Creatures lie here, looking through the window".- La conjure cantando y una luz azul salía de mi pecho a dirección a Bumblebee, la luz se fue poco a poco mientras Bee estaba de una sola pieza y estaba vivito y coleando, a duras penas me levante y voltee a ver a los nuevos integrantes, al parecer eran ocho, cuatro mujeres y cuatro hombres, aun que sea Arcee ya no será la única autobot femenina, los autobots se transformaron y subimos a ellos, durante el resto del viaje no dije ninguna palabra, y me sentía peor que hace rato, hoy me había tele transportado, hecho un campo de fuerza, hacerme invisible, dar vida a nuevos autobots y revivido a Bee, sin duda, si que me encontraba débil y daba gracias al cielo que no me hubiera desmayado al revivir a Bee, pero no solo me sentía así físicamente, si no también emocionalmente había recordado a mi hermano, si no que también casi perdía a Bumblebee, de nuevo lagrimas traicioneras bajaban de mi rostro, llegamos y los demás bajaron, yo me que de arriba de Bee y puse mis manos y rostro en el volante, empecé a llorar, sentía que debía desahogarme, ya no podía con este sufrimiento, mis seres queridos podían salir lastimados, tal ves Lendos tenia razón debería de irme a otro lugar, así ellos estarían a salvo.

"Bella Marie Witwicky ni se te ocurra hacer esa tontería.- Me dijo Alice mientras me sacaba de Bee y después me vio con tristeza.- ya Bella no llores, todo va estar bien".- Dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo correspondía el abrazo y sollozaba

"No Alice, nada va estar bien no quiero que por mi egoísmo, salgan heridos".- Dije mientras me soltaba de ella

"Bella a nosotros, no nos pasara nada…"

"Y si puede pasarles, hoy mataron a Bee y gracias al cielo lo pude revivir, no entiendes que todos los que están a mi lado mueren".- Le dije ya perdiendo el control

"Por favor, mi amor no te vallas, te lo suplico todo va estar bien".- Dijo mi amado mientras me sostenía delicadamente mis brazos, al ver su cara de dolor que por mi culpa había provocado asentí, sabia muy bien que sin Edward yo no era nada, no era nada sin el

*En el campamento NEST*

**Lendospov**

Estaba viendo a algunos heridos, que ese vampiro los había dejado, sentí a mi celular vibrar y lo saque de mi bolsillo, era mi loba, mi querida esposa

"Hola cariño".- Le dije a mi corazón

"Hola mi amor, solo quería saber como estabas, me entere con la manada que una sanguijuela te había atacado".- Me dijo alterada mi amada Brenda

"Si bueno… veras, es que Bella tiene a un novio vampiro, y pues… como intente llevármela a otro lado y ella se rehúso, más que mis hombre la dañaron… era obvio que actuara de esa manera".- Dije un poco nervioso

"Esta bien, pero dile a Belly que no se fie mucho de los vampiros".- Me dijo un poco maternal

"Esta bien, adiós mi amor".- Dije mientras colgaba

Brenda si que se había alterado, un día antes de casarme con ella, me dijo que era una loba y me conto sobre su manada de Alaska, me dijo todo sobre los licántropos, sus enemigos, sus ancestros, todo, pero a un así la sigo amando, y gracias al cielo no me había regañado por lo de Bella, ella se había encariñado con Bella, hasta llegar al punto de verla como a una hija.

**Espero que les haiga gustado **

**Reviews?**


	9. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Chicos malas noticias iba a actualizar mañana pero hoy cumpli años y se me quebró la pierna asi que no puedo moverme por tres semanas, TRES SEMANAS! Si sobrevivo sin anime, facebook y video juegos actualizare, mientras estare intentando escribir el siguiente capitulo muy largo a un que creo que orita deben de estar odiandome.**

**Con un beso su querida y loca escritora Bella Rika Uchiha Otaku Friki.**


End file.
